


WTNV Fictober Day 1: OTP on a date

by Sasston



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4927018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasston/pseuds/Sasston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I found Fictober on Tumblr a bit late, but decided to do it all the same! I will be posting these here as well as on my Tumblr, welcome-to-nv, so feel free to check them all out! Here, I write about Cecil and Carlos on a date, because they are hip as heck and my true OTP. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	WTNV Fictober Day 1: OTP on a date

Cecil took a step outside, then stepped back inside and shut the door just as quickly.

“CARLOS!” he shouted, “Carlos come quick!” Carlos came running to the door in a half-buttoned lab coat and his underwear with a toothbrush in his mouth as soon as he heard his boyfriend’s cry.

“What is it, Cecil? Are you alright?” he looked his boyfriend up and down, but saw nothing wrong.

“Carlos! It’s cold outside!” Cecil exclaimed, looking rather excited.

“Yes? That’s what happens when it turns October, darling!” Carlos said, not understanding what Cecil meant.

“Oh, perfect Carlos! I’ve been waiting for it to get cold! I have the BEST date idea! Clear your plans for the night, okay?” he asked, then kissed his boyfriend on the cheek.

“I’ll be home by the time your show ends, babe. I can’t wait to see what you have in store!” Carlos said. He left to continue brushing his teeth. “Bye, Ceec!” he called out when he heard the door open again.

“Bye Carlos!” Cecil shouted back before closing the door once more.

All Cecil could think about at work was his plan for the perfect date. He knew Carlos would be listening to his radio show, so he had to refrain from talking about it until after it happened. It was going to be so perfect, he could hardly focus on the job he loved so much. When his show was over, he went back home as soon as possible and found Carlos all dressed up in his weekend lab coat with the plaid underneath-the fall edition! Cecil couldn’t help but smile at his cute boyfriend. He loved Carlos more than anything.

“Are you ready, babe? Can I know what we’re doing yet?” Carlos asked as soon as Cecil came inside.

“Yes and no. C’mon, let’s get going!” he said. He took Carlos by the hand and pulled him to the truck. He got in the driver’s seat and pulled out of the driveway carefully. And they drove. Out past the scrublands and sand wastes. Out past Larry Leroy, out on the edge of town. They came to a halt right before a sign that said “Welcome to Night Vale” in black letters contrasted against a purple background. A sign Carlos had seen only once before. Cecil pulled the car just off the road and opened the tailgate setting up a picnic basket of food in the bed of the truck and jumping to sit in front of it. He motioned excitedly for Carlos to join him. Carlos jumped up as well and smiled at Cecil.

“This is nice, Cecil! But, why did we have to wait until it got cold? Aren’t picnics more of a summer thing?” Carlos asked, grabbing his boyfriend’s hand with one hand and a wheat free sandwich in the other.

“Oh, right, you probably don’t know! This close to the edge of town is only visible when it gets cold, and you can only see them from here!” Cecil informed Carlos, who still looked puzzled.

“Them?”

“You’ll see.” Cecil said playfully. He then changed the subject, and they just talked for a while. There was nothing either of them loved more than talking to each other. They loved each other so much, just sitting next to each other meant everything to both of them. When it got dark, Cecil got suddenly quiet.

“Cecil, what-“

“Shhh! They’re almost here!” Carlos was a bit scared for a moment. He knew Cecil wouldn’t lead him in harm’s way, but even still, he scooted closer to Cecil and held onto him a bit tighter. And then, he saw the prettiest sight he’d ever seen (besides Cecil).

Above them, up in the sky, the lights appeared. Not like the lights above the Arby’s, not like any of the other weird floating entities he’d encountered in Night Vale, just…beautiful. The lights were every color Carlos could think of and seemed to flicker on and off rhythmically, almost like a dance. Carlos was speechless for several minutes before he was finally able to look back at Cecil, who was somehow more beautiful still. Cecil had been watching his boyfriend’s mesmerized look. It made him so happy when Carlos found something that interested him, it was so darn cute!

“Cecil…wow!” Carlos said. It was all he was capable of saying. But Cecil knew. And he put his arm around Carlos, and said nothing, and Carlos said nothing, and they just looked at the sky together, intertwined in each other’s arms.

It was the perfect date.


End file.
